Child Logic
by KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl
Summary: Some things are difficult, a massive puzzle... Sometimes, things are simple, complicated by trivial matters that seem so huge, but to a child, and one just as stubborn and determined as Bobby Singer's Daughter... well a child's logic could solve it all, literally putting two heads together. A little one shot with my OC, solving matters of the heart...


**A/N - another Supernatural fanfic i'v had on the sidelines that i edited and went through today and decided to post it, this one is different from my Jo Harvelle one but hopefully everyone will enjoy reading as much as i loved writing it.  
**

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my own OC Leila and my little plot bunnies**_

Child Logic.

It had been a few years since Bobby's wife died leaving him and his young daughter, Leila Singer on their own in the salvage yard, Sioux falls, south Dakota.

On what he thought would be an easy hunt Bobby was injured and wasn't able to drive them back to the motel so he stopped at the closet place he could find, a bar called the Roadhouse, it was late, going into the early hours of morning and the owner was closing up. Bobby was pale from blood loss and strain to keep awake and Leila was getting scared so she grabbed her daddy's gun for protection, just in case, he was already mad at her for following him to the hunt but she wanted to be just like her daddy. So she always paid attention, and in secret practised how her daddy held his guns so she could be just like him.

But right now her daddy was in trouble and she was determined to get help.

Leila ran into the Roadhouse, not hearing her daddy screaming after her and trying to follow but was in too much pain, she knew he was hurt trying to protect her so she ran extra fast and burst in the door, scanning the room looking for help.

Ellen swiftly grabbed the rifle under the bar when she heard the bar door slam open, but quickly put the gun down when she saw a petrified little girl.

It took a little while to get the story out of her but when she realized that the little girls dad was a hunter like her late husband and was injured she exited the bar quickly and ran towards the vehicle. A quick scan of the man told her that he would be fine as soon as he got patched up, rested and ate so she got to work helping him out of the car and mentally organising the rest of her day.

She helped him into the bar where her daughter, Jo, currently stood with a first aid kit, she was growing up so much it was almost painful to watch but she was also proud of how her daughter was turning out. She was only 10 years old with a heart and head much older and Ellen wished for just a moment her baby could go back to the innocent little girl with pigtails.

A low groan caught her attention and the three girls started working on patching up Bobby Singer, starting a long friendship between souls who had lost too much, too soon, their friendship solidified by their daughters, unknowingly the little Singer had other plans.

*/\\/\\/\\/\\*

"…But she acts like one!" Shouted a stubborn little Leila, not understanding what Jo was saying.  
"Well she's not yours, she's mine so shut your tiny yappy mouth!" and Jo stomped off upset that her friend would try and steal her momma, the only parent she had left. What she didn't realize was that Leila wasn't trying to steal Jo's momma, she just wanted them all to be a big family together, and she knew Jo loved her daddy as much as Leila Loved her momma, so why couldn't they be a momma and daddy together?

*/\\/\\/\\/\\*

Crying, Leila ran into the salvage yard, hoping to find her daddy and Ellen, the woman who she loved like a mommy and whose 7 year old brain couldn't understand why they weren't a mommy and daddy together.

"…Bobby you know I love Leila like she's my own, you know you can trust me with her, plus I think a date would be good for you…"

Leila understood what Ellen was saying, that daddy would go out and find a new girl to be Leila's mother, someone who would be like Mrs Crawford, who was always nasty to her friend's but pretended to be nice in front of the adults. She wanted Ellen to be her mommy!

Leila couldn't remember her own mother, all she could remember was when her mother held her tightly with a knife and daddy stabbing her mom to defend her, she had nightmares about the evil laugh and a scar of the cut her mother had made on her cheek near her ear. Daddy always told Leila that her mother loved her and something evil, a demon, had made her mom do those things but she couldn't remember anything but the evil mother that hurt her and changed her daddy.

Her daddy was always so sad after her mom died, he drank that stinky stuff that made him smell weird in the mornings, and Ellen always made him happy…

Desperate, Leila ran out from the pile of cars and straight into Ellen's legs, clinging stubbornly, not willing to let go until she could make Ellen stay.

"Don't…don…don't go Momma, I love you, don't make daddy give me a new mommy, I want you to be my mommy with daddy. Ple…please. Please be my mommy I love you..." she sobbed into Ellen's leg not seeing the astonished looks on Bobby and Ellen's faces.

Bobby had always known that Leila had really liked Ellen, but not like that, he knew Leila could barely remember her own mom and it hurt him, knowing she couldn't remember one of the most wonderful women he knew. But, in a strange way, he was grateful; Life without Karen had been hard, it was like the lights dimmed on his world but his little Leila didn't feel that loss.

Ellen looked uncomfortably at him and knew she was asking him what she should do, but just as befuddled he shrugged at her, leaving it completely up to her, she gave him a mock glare and small smile, it made his heart stutter a little before he silently cursed at it to stop. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, and someone like Ellen, who had gone through so much already…well he couldn't do that to someone so good.

Ellen slowly knelt with Leila knowing Bobby had no clue how to handle this and thought about what to say to the little girl.

"Hey Lee-lie (her nickname) you know I love your daddy and I love you and you know I'm not going anywhere, just cause your daddy and I aren't together doesn't mean I'm going anywhere or if your daddy dates someone, they'll be nasty or try to be your mommy."

"But why aren't you a mommy and daddy together?!" Leila sniffled, looking confused and upset still that Ellen would be taken away from her cause she wasn't her real mommy.

"Well darling we just aren't, don't mean we don't love you any less pumpkin." Bobby said kneeling with his two outta three favourite girls.

"That's stupid and not a real reason!...wait! You should kiss like in the movies and then fall in love and get married and I can wear a dress and throw flowers and invite everyone so the whole world knows you guys are mine and Jo's mommy and daddy!" Leila pronounced, now smiling widely at her awesome idea, Bobby and Ellen just looked uncomfortable.

" erm…hunni, wait" feeling a small push at the back of his head.

"JUST KISS!" and Leila's hands pushed Ellen and Bobby's faces together until their lips touched. Too stunned by what had just transpired, they didn't notice Leila looking around looking disappointed and confused. She got out of their embrace and stormed into the house and into the library determined to find out why there wasn't any fireworks like in beauty and the beast, because Ellen was beautiful just like Belle is and her dad was always dirty and grumpy like the beast unless Ellen came around, then he made himself look nice and even cleaned up! Which in Leila's mind meant that her daddy and Ellen were meant to be together as her and Jo's mommy and daddy.

*/\\/\\/\\/\\*

Meanwhile in the Salvage yard Bobby and Ellen just sat a bit awkwardly, the kiss, forced by Bobby's 7 year old had sparked something they both could feel but neither would acknowledge. By mutual agreement they spoke nothing of it for many years, but both of them became closer and there was always a few little incidents that made the spark come back, each time stronger than the last.

*/\\/\\/\\/\\*

_15 years later._

"…I personally think it all started 15 years ago, before these dull heads realized that happiness was right in front of them and all it needed was a push from a certain smart seven year old girl who just wanted a mommy." I smiled a little tearfully, remembering all those years she had loved Ellen like a mom and knew in her heart she would always be her mom. She heard her father and mother laugh a little and smiled brightly before continuing her speech.

"It took me awhile to realize that there couldn't be two more stubborn people in this world, but I didn't give up and it has taken all these years and my mission is finally accomplished so I think we should toast to an impossible mission achieved. Congrats mom and dad, I hope you have a lifetime of happiness and not too loud sex while the kids are home" everyone burst out laughing while I smirked and ran from my father's fast hand before it hit my head. I laughed even harder when he mumbled "idijit's" under his breath and blushed; Ellen had her face buried in his shoulder laughing.

Today was their wedding day, a day I had been waiting for, for what feels like a millennium. Even though I was 22 I was their flower girl and Jo was officially my sister in law and heart.

I looked out into the crowd and saw my brother-in-law Dean Winchester holding a crying and laughing Jo Winchester. John and Ellen had made up even if he did still carry the guilt for Jo's father's death, and had seen his eldest son marry the girl of his dreams. Sam and she were engaged, childhood sweethearts finally deciding to tie the knot. Leila couldn't be happier, she finally got her mom officially and everything was perfect, she and Jo were hunting, almost as good as the Winchesters that they even tallied for fun how many ghosts and creatures they ganked.

Life was perfect, a child's logic could do anything, bringing a happily ever after to anyone

xxx


End file.
